


An Unlikely Valentine

by szhismine



Series: Cherry and Nick [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a synth detective fall for a 200 year old woman? The hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, drabbles and so on, all about our favourite sole survivor and synth detective. These were originally posted on my tumblr blog, nick-valentine-fanclub. 
> 
> No major game spoilers or main quest spoilers, other than Nick's personal questline. I haven't finished the game yet ;) will warn if spoilers show up in the future. My sole survivor is named Cherry :) But I kept any physical descriptions vague so that you can imagine your character in her place ;) 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! :D (And feel free to check out my tumblr for more Nick Valentine ogling)

Nick flexed his right hand, trying not to twitch while the settler (he hadn’t thought to ask her name; too many new faces to keep track of) tinkered with a damaged servo in his shoulder. He’d gotten tossed around by a mutant on the way back to Sanctuary, but no serious harm done. He was more worried about his companion, who had been low on stimpaks when they were ambushed, and had only gotten away with Nick’s help. Nothing a visit to the makeshift clinic and a nap couldn’t cure, so it seemed. The former vault dweller was now stumbling out, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the harsh midday sun.

Nick shifted in his chair, suddenly feeling nervous (he had never been sure if he _could_ get nervous, or if he was just remembering how it felt to be nervous) as he stared at his new friend. This human was a mystery, and he was a sucker for a good one. Bouncing back from being frozen in time, tossed into an unforgiving world and being attacked and tested on a daily basis couldn’t have been easy. Yet she seemed to be handling the trauma well. Only once in a while did her facade slip, whether in a conversation or with their body language. Nick was beginning to think that he was the only one who saw such moments of vulnerability. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

After all, Nick wasn’t particularly special. Cherry had a knack for helping people, and an eagerness to do it that he admired. She listened to everyone’s problems, not just his. And there were certainly other friends to confide in. Even so… she was one of the smarter people he’d met, not to mention witty. When Nick would flirt, she’d flirt right back. The detective was certainly used to charming people, but he found himself being charmed back. It wasn’t something he was used to. Perhaps he could get used to it…

The whir and clicking of his gears snapped him back to reality. He was a machine, a bunch of parts put into a human-shaped case. His synthetic skin was patchy, and whole parts of him showed to the world what he was made of. There was no hiding what he really was. Besides, there was also some unfinished business he needed to take care of. He had to put that before any other personal business.

“Nick.” It was the way she said his name that made his simulated breath hitch. He looked up, surprised at how close she’d gotten to him before he noticed. “Thank you for saving me.” The voice was subdued, but sincere, and Nick was suddenly nervous again. “I uh…” At a loss for words, the synth looked away. “Don’t worry about it. Just glad I was there to help.”

“Is your arm okay?” She asked. The mechanic was just finishing up, and Nick nodded as he stretched out his arm. “Oh yeah. I’ve gone through worse.” He tested his hand, moving each finger carefully. Responsiveness and reflexes were normal. “What about you?”

Blushing, Cherry sat down next to Nick. “I’m okay I guess…” Nick didn’t have to be a detective to tell she wanted to say more, but he didn’t want to push. Still, he had to say something… “Hold my hand,” Nick offered, holding it out. “I need to make sure my grip hasn’t weakened,” he added as his companion raised her eyebrows. There was hesitation, and for a moment he thought he’d made a horrible mistake, but as a smile lit up the woman’s face and she slid her fingers through his, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

*

Please kudos/comment! :)


	2. No One Could be This Stubborn

No one could be this stubborn.

_Snap._

It defied all logic, really. Maybe everyone was like this 200 years ago.

_Snap._

Would explain how the war started.

_Snap._

“Shit!”

Sighing, Nick dropped the cigarette butt and crushed it against his heel. “How many bobby pins you got left?” he dared to ask. Normally Cherry was an ace at lockpicking, but this one was giving her trouble. Yet she refused to give up.

“Two.”  _Snap._ “One.”

Rolling his eyes, Nick looked for the nearest chair. “Come on, you’re wasting time. It’s not like this place has anything useful anyway.” She didn’t reply, and Nick sat down, watching her work. Her brows were furrowed, eyes intense from under her glasses. It was a look of supreme concentration, and he was secretly grateful he had time to study her face without her noticing. She bit her lip, which drew Nick’s gaze, and he forced himself to suppress the unbidden thoughts that kept creeping up on him. The more time he spent with her, the harder it got. Every instinct was telling him it was a bad idea to feel this way, that he should-

“Ha!” The triumphant shout was accompanied by a click as the lock finally gave and the door swung open. “Well would you look at this.” Cherry turned, giving Nick a smug grin that would boil his blood, if he had any. “Ammo. Lots of it. And guns.”

“Well isn’t that great,” Nick replied dryly. “And I suppose you expect me to do all the heavy lifting?”

She laughed, and Nick couldn’t keep pretending to be grumpy. The sound was music to his ears. Chuckling, he stood up and went to help her. Maybe, just maybe his instincts were wrong this time.


	3. He was Seduced by the Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated. How does Nick react?

One moment Nick was reading an old library book Cherry had found, the next he was having piles of clothes thrown at him. When he finally dug his way out, he saw her, her telltale smirk plastered on her face. “Got a whole bunch of some casual wear, most of it scavenged by the other settlers. They’re useless for exploring, but I wouldn’t mind wearing something other than armour while we’re here in Sanctuary. Help me pick an outfit?”

Watching a beautiful woman change clothes in front of him? Nick grinned. He was seduced by the possibilities.

For the next hour she paraded in front of him, trying on everything from pyjamas to a three-piece man’s suit. “I saved the best for last,” she said, a sultry note in her voice. She disappeared from view, and Nick buried his face in his hands.

He could no longer deny his attraction to Cherry. But he hadn’t given in to it, and he had no intention of telling her how he felt. From her perspective, her husband had died only a few weeks ago. Her son was taken by strangers, most likely the Institute. She was trying to piece her broken family back together, the last thing she needed was for a synth to proclaim his love to her.

Love? Nick shook his head. Figure of speech.

Now though, he didn’t know what to think. If his feelings were so unrequited, why was she putting on a fashion show just for him? He was synthetic, not naive. It had to be a shallow infatuation, nothing more. It would be wrong for him to take advantage.

He heard Cherry emerge from the other room. “Well?” Nick looked up, and swore he felt his processor stop.

She was wearing a floor-length strapless dress, silver and covered in sequins. It was tight, hugging her curves, showing off her toned physique. Her glasses were off, and her hair was unpinned and loose around her shoulders. She looked every inch the femme fatale he’d read about in his old detective novels.

“What’s the matter?” She was walking towards him, and Nick stood up, captivated. “Cat got your tongue?” That voice got his gears working on overtime, and when she gripped the lapels of his coat his mind went blank.

“Cherry, what are we doing,” he whispered, closing his eyes as she pressed against him. His fingers were a hairs breadth away from her hips, and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his. Warmth was radiating from her, her lips so close they were brushing against his. He leaned in-

Then suddenly the warmth was gone. “Nick, I…” she pulled away, her confident demeanour replaced with tearful eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be putting you in this position. I’m sorry.” Before he could muster a response she moved past him, and was gone.


	4. We'll Get Through This, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct follow-up to "he was seduced by the possibilities".

*

 

“Where’s the general?”

Preston Garvey, a man whom Nick knew to be calm and collected, looked almost panicked as he’d burst into the shack Nick was staying in. He stared up at the man, wondering what could have had him so spooked. “I don’t know,” he replied hesitantly. He hadn’t seen her since earlier that day, when she had modeled for him and almost kissed him. He’d seen no sign of her afterwards, so Nick assumed she was just as embarrassed as he was about the incident, and the last thing he wanted to do was have an awkward conversation about it. “Why, what’s wrong?”

Preston narrowed his eyes at the detective, a facial expression Nick detested when it was aimed at him. “I saw her heading into the woods, with no weapon or equipment, and some fancy get-up instead of armor.” Preston crossed his arms, and the detective wondered if word of their misunderstanding had already gotten out. “I couldn’t go after her without finding someone to replace me on guard duty, but when I finally did, we got word from the radio. A rad storm is approaching, and fast.”

Nick shot out of his seat. “What? When?” He looked out the window and could already see the sky darkening into a sickly green. The other settlers were closing down their shops, getting their perishables together before the heavy acid rain started. “Shit,” he whispered to himself. Even if she saw the storm and was on her way back, there was no way to outrun it. And without any protection against the radiation…

“Which direction?” Nick grabbed his trenchcoat and hat. Even if she could find shelter in the piss-poor visibility of the storm, and even if it was enough to keep out the worst of the rads, there would be no way for her to recover from the sickness. Time could run out quick.

Preston pointed out the window, in the same direction as the storm. “North. Dogmeat’s already got her scent-”

“No,” Nick cut him off, reaching out to his dresser. “It’s too late. I’ll go alone. Radiation doesn’t bother me.” He kept extra medical supplies with him at all times, knowing how fragile the human body could be. He stuffed stimpaks and radaways into his inner pockets, and checked his revolver to make sure it was loaded.

Preston looked like he wanted to object, but knew better. “Okay. I’ll stay with the others. As soon as the storm dies down we’re coming out after you.”

“Fine.” With that Nick was out the door and bolting across the settlement.

 

*

 

The wind was picking up speed, and he heard the first crackles of thunder in the sky. Nick kept one hand on his hat to keep it from blowing off. “Damnit Nick, you had to be an idiot,” he muttered to himself. If he hadn’t let himself be tempted by her, or if he’d been an adult and talked to her afterward, Cherry might not have put herself in this situation.

He shook his head. He couldn’t let feelings get in the way of finding her. He trudged on as the rain started, calling her name but getting no response. The storm was consistently getting worse, and even his enhanced vision had trouble seeing through it. He was ready to loop back and head in a different direction when a bolt of lightning cut through the sky. In the flash, a small clearing, and what looked like some cars, could be seen. He ran towards the largest vehicle, what looked like one of those campers from back in the day. It was the only structure he’d found that was somewhat adequate shelter.

Nick stumbled into the camper, pulling the door shut behind him. “Cherry?” he saw her as soon as he looked down. She was unconscious, her dress was torn up, and he could see small acid burns on her arms and face. But it was the paleness and stillness of her that had him struggling to stay calm. Nick knelt next to her, grateful his mechanical hands were able to stay steady as he injected the radaway, followed by a few stimpaks. He cupped her face in his hands as he waited for the medicine to work. “Come on, darling,” he pleaded when there was no reaction from her. Seconds ticked by slowly.

Cherry drew in a rattled breath, and Nick bowed his head in relief. “That’s it,” he said, carefully maneuvering himself to sit next to her. He lifted her up, propping her against his body. His mechanics gave off heat, similar to a human’s body heat, and he hoped it would help warm her up.

It was a few minutes before she stirred, coughing as she opened her eyes. She shifted her head to look up at Nick’s face, and he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had looked at him with such adoration. “Nick?” she croaked.

“Just get some rest,” he said, shushing her. “You got caught in a rad storm. It’s pretty rough out there. We’ll get you back to Sanctuary and healed up in no time.” She nodded, and quite some time passed before she looked up at him again.

“Are we going to be okay?” she asked meekly, and Nick knew what she was really asking. He tightened his arm around her. “We’ll get through this,” he answered, determined to never let anything come between them again. “I promise.”


	5. Proper Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write something longer. This has two prompts: “Not exactly proper, is it darling?” and “Love isn’t perfect and that’s okay.”
> 
> Very minor spoilers for Nick’s questline. Timeline is kept vague. Feedback would be awesome. Enjoy!

*

Cherry stared in the mirror, almost unable to recognize herself. Six months in the wasteland had changed her appearance dramatically, and she wasn’t sure what she thought of that. She had tanned, obviously, which somehow made her freckles stand out even more. Her hair was longer, since she had better things to do than get a haircut. She had lost some weight in her face, and her eyes were dark from improper sleep. Her glasses usually hid that though. Makeup was still available post-apocalypse, but she used it sparingly. Generally, her looks were low on her priority list.

That was about to change.

They were in Diamond City, on invitation from the mayor. He was hosting a birthday party, a swanky over-the-top affair, and had insisted on her being there. The downside was, she had to fit in with the city’s elite, and the “wandering wastelander” look was not going to get her through the door.

“Is this really necessary?” She asked for the fifth time. She was seated, watching her companion move around her. If she was going to get all dolled up, she needed help.

“Hey, if mayor asshole doesn’t want me there singing happy birthday to him, the least I can do is help you get ready before I go out snooping for a scoop.” Piper winked down at Cherry. “Now, which shade of lipstick do ya want? Sexy red, or slutty red?” The vault dweller cringed, not liking the devious glint in Piper’s eyes.

The upside was that she was going with Nick. The thought made her heart flutter. She was in a constant state of confusion about her feelings towards him, and she didn’t know what to do. Her life had been turned upside down in the course of a day- a 200-year-long day- and as much as she missed her family, at least she’d found a new one. Nick was important to her, he understood what she went through. But more than that, he was a kind, honest man with a heart of gold (literally, he’d joked one time; most of his circuits were made of the metal). She still loved Nate, but he was gone, forever. The only way for her to survive was to adapt and move on. Day by day it became a little bit easier. Nick made it easier.

As Piper helped her get dressed, Cherry was quiet. She’d almost messed up their relationship that time in Sanctuary when she almost kissed him, the last thing she wanted was to make another awkward situation. They were more or less going on a date, and it had been a while since she’d last gone on one.

As Piper finished up, Cherry smiled. She looked like she did back in her university days. Maybe she had a shot at pulling this off after all.

*

“Is this really necessary?”

Ellie giggled as she finished adjusting Nick’s bowtie. “You know it is. There.” She stepped back, admiring her work. “You look so handsome. I’m sure a certain vaultie will approve,” she said with a wink.

Groaning, Nick reached for his fedora. “Not you too,” he muttered, annoyed. Gossip at Sanctuary Hills lately had revolved mostly around he and Cherry. People had finally noticed their… connection. How she mostly took him out on missions and spent more time with him than anyone else while they were home. Now word had made its way to Diamond City, Piper’s doing no doubt.

“I think it’s romantic,” Ellie said as Nick shrugged into his trench coat. “Now, remember to open the door for her, and pull out her chair. There will be flower vendors near the front gate, I put a few caps into your coat pocket for that. And you have to ask her to dance, don’t leave her stranded for the mayor or some other bozos to hit her up.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Just because I don’t date doesn’t mean I don’t know how to behave during one,” he answered testily, turning to look in the mirror. He had never been a vain man, nor a vain synth, but even he could admit he cleaned up nicely. He was wearing a tuxedo, in good condition for how old it was. Ellie had used agency funds for it, on the grounds that he had to look good to build up his reputation. He knew her real motives, and would never voice that he was actually touched by her enthusiasm.

“Ha! So it  _is_  a date! Wait till I tell Piper!” Ellie clapped her hands together and Nick cursed to himself. He really didn’t like people talking about him. “Don’t read too much into it,” he grumbled, more for his own sake than Ellie’s. “It was a slip of the tongue.”

There was a heavy pause. Nick knew exactly what Ellie was thinking, and he glared at her with all his strength. “You should be saving those tongue slips for Cherry,” she finally blurted out, and Nick threw up his hands.

*

Nick paced outside the gate, lit cigarette in one hand and a red rose in the other. Roses were rare, and more expensive than the other flowers the vendor had. But as long as they were having a night out, he might as well spend big.

And it was worth it. When Cherry approached Nick let out a low whistle. Her dress was floor-length, navy blue, and she had bright red heels that matched her lipstick. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, some curly strands framing her face.

She stopped a few paces away, and Nick eagerly- too eagerly,  _What am I, a teenager?_ \- made up the gap. “You uh, come here often?” he asked, breaking the ice. It worked, and Cherry smirked. “Only when I’m treated to a night out by a handsome man.” She ran her gaze over him. “You look great, Nick,” she said more seriously, and Nick smiled. “Thank you,” he replied sincerely. “I… I got this for you.” He held out the rose, and Cherry blushed, making Nick’s smile wider.  _Oh yeah, definitely worth it._

*

As the party dragged on, Cherry tried to get a moment to herself. Social niceties had to be met, and many people wanted a chance to say they met the woman out of time. Others had problems they needed solved, and were practically throwing caps at her for her services. She was finally able to get away when it was time for the mayor to lead the first dance of the evening.

“What a bunch of vultures,” Nick complained as he moved to stand beside her. “I mean I’m used to it, but not like this. My office is much too small to have this many visitors at once. Thank God.” The music started up, the band playing a waltz that she recognized from the classical music radio.

Cherry glanced sideways at her companion. “Wanna dance?” she asked slyly.

Nick chuckled. “A woman asking a synth to dance? Not exactly proper, is it darling?”

Cherry grinned, her cheeks warming at the endearment. “Then let’s cause a scandal, shall we?” Nick nodded, holding out his arm, and he lead her onto the dance floor.

*

Nick was nervous. He only knew how to dance because  _Nick_ had known how to dance. The synth himself had never applied those skills. And now he was about to, in front of a crowd of people, with a beautiful woman he had feelings for. Clearing his throat, he gingerly gripped Cherry’s left hip, and took her hand with his left. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulder, smiling up at him. They both heard curious murmuring around them. Two of the most famous people in the city were about to dance, and everyone wanted to see it.

Normally Nick would have made some kind of quip at a moment like this, but words were failing him. So he let his feet do the talking as he took the first steps, smoothly leading Cherry through the first part of the waltz. She was graceful on her feet, a natural dancer. He knew she had been a lawyer, but he wondered if she ever danced professionally, or took lessons. She also looked happier than she had in a while, almost joyful. Her eyes never left his.

His reverie was broken when she spoke up. “The last time I danced like this was at my wedding,” she said wistfully. Nick twitched but stayed silent. It would be ugly for him to admit he didn’t want to hear about the love of her life… he had told her about Jenny though, so he had no right to complain.

“He stepped on my feet. More than once,” Cherry continued. “The first time we met, he tripped and spilled coffee all over me. And when he proposed, he somehow managed to set our apartment rug on fire.”

“Gee, it’s a miracle you survived long enough to get married. He’s lucky you fell for his seductive skills.” Nick tightened his arm around her as the dance sped up.  

“Love isn’t perfect and that’s okay,” she answered, laughing when Nick shot her a confused look. “Nate said that in his wedding vows. He insisted we write our own, but then he lost his cue cards and had to make something up.”

“I take it he wasn’t a man of words,” Nick replied, and Cherry laughed again. “Nope. It took him six months to write those vows. He never did find them.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they twirled their way across the dance floor. They were no longer the center of attention, and as they danced, Nick’s focus narrowed until all he could think about was the woman in front of him. He began to tune out the music, instead listening to the swishing of her dress across their feet, her quickened breath, the thrum of her pulse. In this moment, he’d never felt more alive.

_I’m in love with you._

The words were on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say them, needed to, even though it was the worst idea he’d ever thought up. Cherry’s husband was murdered in front of her, her son kidnapped and still missing. He wasn’t sure if his feelings were genuine, or a jumble of old memories and experiences that were from another life. He had to be sure a romantic relationship was even possible before pursuing it. He owed it to her.

They stopped with the music, and Nick dipped her, causing a gasp of surprise. He pulled her back up, pleased that he made her blush again. “Thanks for the dance, doll,” he said smoothly, kissing her hand. She giggled, and Nick held her a moment longer before slowly letting go.

“Anytime,” Cherry answered, breathless. She knew now that she had more than mere survival to look forward to. And it was thanks to one detective.

_I love you, Nick._

*

Please leave kudos/comments!


	6. I Don't Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the angst prompt: "I don't believe you". Hope you like!
> 
> Few notes: this goes deep into angst territory, which is a bit of a specialty of mine, so be prepared to feel some feels ;) Still no major game spoilers. Set after my other works. 
> 
> Also in case anyone’s wondering, I don’t intend to have these two lovebirds admit their feelings to each other until after I finish playing the game ;) Gotta keep things interesting…

*

It was nearly dawn. Sanctuary Hills was dead quiet as its residents slept. Nick patrolled the residential section, revolver out, cigarette between his teeth. Whenever he was at Sanctuary he usually had night guard duty. Sometimes he’d be at the guard post by the bridge, but that night the settler who had the patrol asked to switch with him. He didn’t mind. He preferred it anyway; standing around for eight hours guarding the settlement made him feel like a sentry robot.

A twig snapping made him pause. He cocked his gun, eyes scanning beyond the picket fence border. Cherry was trying to get enough materials to build a real wall around their home, but it was taking time. They had plenty of turrets and guard posts, but they were still vulnerable. They couldn’t take any chances.

He crept forward slowly, listening to the rustling of leaves. His eyes were good, and he quickly spotted the source of the disturbance: a cat. It looked up at him and meowed angrily before creeping away.

“Oh, my apologies,” he said, tipping his hat to the feline.

Suddenly there was an explosion of noise and light from the other end of Sanctuary. Raiders. “Aw, hell!” He bolted towards the disturbance, but stopped in his tracks when another group burst out from the darkness, right at him. One had a club, which he dodged easily as he raised his weapon and fired. The bullet ripped through his target’s chest, killing him instantly. Before Nick could adjust his aim, a body slammed into him. He got knocked down, but before his opponent could finish the job, Codsworth attacked, and the raider howled in pain.

“How dare you, you scoundrel! I spent two hundred years maintaining this flowerbed!” the robot exclaimed, taking the other raiders out.

“Glad to see your priorities are in order.” Nick quipped, dusting himself off as he got to his feet. “Sir, look!” Codsworth drew Nick’s attention where the raiders had infiltrated deep into Sanctuary. They had gas lanterns, which they were throwing at every turret and building they could see. Water pumps were busted, crops were destroyed, the power pylons were toppled.

They were even setting the old houses on fire, including Cherry’s former home. “No,” Nick gasped as he watched the flames rise. The raiders were destroying everything.

*

Cherry stretched as she got up off her makeshift bed. She was at Red Rocket, returning from a supply run. She could have kept going through the night, she was only a two hour walk away, but the old gas station was safer than the open road in the dark.

She heard barking, and looked over at her current companion. Dogmeat was agitated, staring up the road. The road home.

“What’s wrong boy?” she asked, and he growled. It was still dark, but the first hints of light were peeking out from the horizon. Her night vision was average at best, and she trusted Dogmeat’s instincts more than her own. He sensed danger, so she drew her 10mm from its holster. Wait… he was whining now, sprinting up to her and pawing at her urgently. Cherry rubbed his ears, starting to worry. “Okay, let’s get going,” she murmured soothingly.

As the sun rose, she kept trying to make out Sanctuary up ahead. She was keeping a brisk pace, still too slow for Dogmeat, who would run on ahead and then bark at her until she caught up.

It wasn’t until they crested the top of the hill that she finally saw what had Dogmeat worked up. There was smoke billowing in the distance, and she knew exactly where it was coming from.

Cherry ran.

*

“Get some water on that fire! Now!” Piper was shouting, grabbing whoever wasn’t shooting at raiders to put out the fire that was quickly spreading. Maccready and Preston were in the thick of the fight, pinned down in a shootout with the majority of the raider bastards, while Codsworth and Hancock were securing the bridge against another wave. Cait was on the western flank of the settlement, while Nick was east. The fighting had died down where he was, so he was running around to wherever he was needed.

It had taken time, too much time, but the inhabitants of Sanctuary had been able to regroup and drive the invaders off. When the fighting was finally over and the fires put out, it was past sunrise. Nick felt worn out, and there were definitely a few screws loose in his shoulder. But there was work to be done. Diagnostics would have to wait.

Preston, their resident minuteman approached, his demeanor grim. “The general is here,” he whispered to Nick, who cringed. “Shit…” he sighed as he put his revolver away. “I’ll handle this.”

“Good idea,” Preston replied.

Nick waited on the bridge. Dogmeat was first to arrive, and he circled the detective, sniffing and making sure he was okay. Nick chuckled at the dog’s concern. Cherry sprinted the last few feet separating them. “You’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said. Maybe a flippant comment was not the best greeting, but he couldn’t help it.

“What happened?” Cherry’s eyes were wide as she took in the scene. Everything was trashed or burnt. “Is everyone okay?”

“Lots of injuries, but nothing fatal. We got lucky.” Nick shrugged. “Stuff can be replaced, people can’t.” He shifted his weight, and Cherry knew that wasn’t a good sign. “What aren’t you telling me?” she asked, apprehensive.

“The raiders… burnt a few houses. We put out the fires, some of the damage wasn’t too bad. Your old house…” he trailed off. “We did what we could but-”

“No.” Cherry shook her head. “No.” She brushed past the detective, marching into the neighbourhood. The others had gathered, all looking at her with a mix of sadness and pity. Her stomach churned. 

*

Cherry surveyed the ruins of what was once her home. She’d only been in it once, when she first arrived after leaving the vault. It was too painful for her to stay there, so she took up residence across the street, never stepping foot in it again. Too many memories.

It was gone. All that had remained of her life from two hundred years ago was gone.

She crossed through into the burnt structure, careful not to shift anything. There was some creaking, but the beams held. Not much had been preserved throughout the years, but what little was left had turned to ash. Including Shaun’s crib, she saw as she entered the nursery. She stopped, staring at the empty room. A room that once held happiness and love, now had nothing but bitter anger and disappointment.

Meanwhile Nick stood at the entrance, keeping a respectful distance. He didn’t want to intrude, he wanted Cherry to have a moment to herself, to grieve privately. After a few minutes though, he threw caution to the wind and followed her inside. He felt a duty, a need to support her. Not just because he loved her, but because it was what he did best. In Diamond City he built a life on helping people.

Her back was to him. He approached her slowly, stepping heavily so she’d hear him. He reached out and softly gripped her arms. “I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear. His hands rubbed her shoulders, somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t think massages were the best method of comfort for this kind of situation, but he hoped it would soothe her.  

Cherry, however, did not want comfort. She did not want someone telling her things would be okay. If her life was going to hell, she might as well go all in.

“How could you let this happen?” Her voice was low, and dangerously hostile. She spun around to face him, not letting the surprised and hurt look on his face sway her. “Why didn’t you stop this?”

“I..” Nick was at a loss. Cherry had never, ever talked to him with such venom before. He’d seen her angry, heard her snap at others, but not once had her rage been directed at him. Suddenly it was, and he didn’t like it one bit. “I… I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I did everything I could to-”

“I don’t believe you!” She shouted, and Nick winced as if she’d struck him. Guilt was beginning to rise inside her but she pushed it down. Nick stayed quiet, his hands now curled into fists, and she took that as a sign to continue. “Were you jealous? Were you happy for this house to go up in flames, so that you wouldn’t be reminded of my old life anymore? Do you even care about whether or not we find Shaun? I’ve spent my time helping you instead of finding him, and then you do this to me!” Tears were prickling her eyes. She knew everything she was saying wasn’t true, but she had to say it. The raiders were all dead or scattered, there was no one else for her to take her anger out on. It had to be Nick.

Silence filled the charred room, until Nick nodded slowly. “You’re right,” he admitted, and it was Cherry’s turn to be surprised. “I’ve let you down. I’m no good to you if I can’t protect the people I… the people who trust me to watch their backs.” He raised his head and looked into her eyes, the grief obvious on his synthetic face. “I should go.”

Cherry gasped. He was being noble, taking the high road, as she should have known he would. He would rather hurt himself than hurt her. How had she not seen it before? When he stepped away from her she reached out and grabbed his coat. “Wait.” He hesitated, and she sighed. “Please don’t. I didn’t mean… I’m sorry. Of course I know you tried your best, you always do. I’m just so tired of this world taking things from me.” Her gaze softened. “I can’t let it take you from me too.” She slid her arms down his body to his hips, making him inhale sharply as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  He didn’t hesitate to hug her back, tucking her head under his chin. She sighed again. “I didn’t mean-”

“You were trying to regain control,” Nick interrupted. “Stop apologizing honey.” He squeezed her gently. “No harm done.” He wasn’t lying; he’d had his share of angry clients blame him when their cases had unsatisfactory conclusions. It was unnerving when she was the one lashing out at him, but knowing it was just a reflexive reaction was a relief. If she  _had_  meant what she’d said… he refused to continue that train of thought. He would have kept his word and left, which he knew he’d regret for as long as he functioned. The idea of Cherry hating him… his mechanical heart would have broken into tiny pieces.

They stood like that for some time. Cherry felt ashamed. It would take time for their relationship to get back to what it was. She’d screwed things up, again. Why was it so hard for her to resolve her feelings for Nick…

“Cherry.” Nick’s voice rumbled in his chest, and she looked up . “I know you’re afraid of what this world can do to you. But you need to know… I will do anything to help you. And anything to protect you.”

“Thank you Nick.” She bit her lip, thinking for a moment, before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “Right back at ya. You are a damsel in distress, after all.”

Nick smirked, feeling like he’d blush if he was capable of it. “Aw hell,” he mumbled shyly. “Stop trying to one-up me in the cheesy department.”

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand. “I can’t be here anymore. We need to help the others.” She led him out of the burnt ruins of the house, and as she stepped over the threshold, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Her friends were scavenging the debris from the attack, setting up new shelters, and saving what food and water they could. They were taking care of each other. Cherry smiled softly. They were going to be okay. She’d be okay.


	7. Man of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from tumblr user @synthdicks, wanting some background on Nick's obsession with the Mysterious Stranger ;)

Nick burst into the small metal shack, startling Piper out of her seat as he strode past her and into his room, focusing on nothing but his current task.

“Where is it…” he muttered as he tore through his few possessions. There. The briefcase under his bed. He pulled it out and unclasped the hooks, spilling its contents onto the bed.

Nick kept all his case files at his office, knowing he’d be too busy to do agency business. However, there was one file he kept with him at all times. Now that he was travelling the Commonwealth, the odds had gone up that he would need it, and his vigilance was paying off, big time.

He’d seen him. The Mysterious Stranger.

He knew the story better than anyone else. He could still remember (he snorted; it’s not like he could forget) the first time he heard the tale. It had been during his early days at Diamond City. A large trading caravan was on its way from the Capitol, a significant journey, and the mayor decided to spruce things up and hold a celebration for its arrival. Nick had been assigned reconstruction of the outer gate, and as a thank you for his excellent work, they let him be part of the welcoming committee (he was sure there was some politically motivated bullshit behind that decision, but he hadn’t pressed the issue). The caravan guards were eager to share stories, including their favourite urban (wasteland?) legends. One had stuck out in Nick’s mind; a disguised man who would show up, shoot some bad guys, then vanish into thin air. It sounded like an old-world tale, romantic and enigmatic. What he’d found odd, however, was that nearly everyone in the caravan not only knew the tale, but talked as if it were fact. He chalked it up to a quirk of the Capitol wasteland population.

A few years later, a family from out west arrived. New to the city, they were the easy target of the corrupt security guards. Nick put a stop to it one day when a guard was shaking down the woman and her son. When their little boy saw the synth in his detective get-up, .44 in hand, his face lit up. “Mommy! It’s the mystery man!” Apparently the kid’s mother liked to tell a bedtime story about a lone avenger, appearing and disappearing at will, bringing random justice to the desert wasteland. Nick noted the similarities, but thought nothing of it until several months later. He was visiting Goodneighbor, about a week after there had been a tussle with some ex-NCR troopers. According to Hancock, one of them kept praying for a “mysterious stranger” to show up and help them when the town’s population tried to throw them out. Hancock had been curious, and had his boys “ask” the troopers about this persona. The description matched the one from the Capitol caravaners.

After that, Nick wrote down everything he heard about the Mysterious Stranger. Wherever the storyteller was from, the details were exactly the same, and it was almost impossible for so many diverse people to have worked on their story together. He mapped the sightings, though it did little good. What information he had showed no pattern, no tracks, no leads. He had several theories, all of them at least a little plausible.

It would have been a stretch to think that one day the Stranger would show up in the Commonwealth. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to his travels. Yet Nick couldn’t deny his interest: one of the greatest folk mysteries of the day, one that spread from one end of the land to the other. The case of a lifetime. If he could solve it…

Over the years he gave up hope the Stranger would ever make his way to the Commonwealth. Even so, Nick kept an ear open for new rumors or strange stories involving men in trenchcoats. What little he did hear was actually old information; he added Shady Sands to his map of sighting locations. Very old intel… possible ghoul? Body enhancements? Was it an identity passed down to various individuals over time? Not much to go on.

His patience had been rewarded. Now, finally, the Mysterious Stranger was here. Within Nick’s grasp. If he could just be quick enough to catch him.

The first time Nick caught sight of the Stranger, he had to run diagnostics on his visual center, twice. It was too fast to have been real, and with the trench coat and fedora, he thought maybe he was seeing himself due to some trick of the light. He brushed it off, even though when he inspected the dead raider that had been shot, the bullet count didn’t match the shots he’d fired.

The second time was for a bit longer. A mutant was blocking his view, but he caught a glimpse of the man as he took out one of the suiciders. Nick called out to him, but as soon as he did the man was gone. No tracks, no gunpowder residue; the only clue was a witness, his partner, who confirmed seeing such a figure during the fight. At least Nick knew he wasn’t malfunctioning. The so-called legend was fact.

Three more sightings since then. If the synth had hair, he’d have pulled it all out by now. He kept careful records of when and where the Mysterious Stranger appeared. It seemed completely random, and every time he vanished before Nick could make contact.

So far, the figure seemed content to lend a hand against whichever bad guys needed to be put down. But the detective was worried about someone with that kind of power, and what they would do if they decided to go on a rampage or turn on the innocent. Hence his obsession to at least talk to the guy, find out what motivated him. Was it purely justice, or something more sinister? He had to know.

Nick finished jotting down his latest encounter, adding more personal observations, and a sense of satisfaction took over him. Whatever had brought the mystery man to old Boston, Nick would figure it out. The case of a lifetime… “lucky for me, I got a lifetime as long as this guy,” he said aloud, chucking to himself as he stuffed his notes back into their briefcase. Whatever it took, Nick Valentine was going to find out who the Mysterious Stranger really was. One day, he’d put a face to the legend.

*

Comments/kudos are super super appreciated! :) 


	8. I Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic request, this one was for Cherry/Nick featuring emotional feels and eventual makeouts ;)

_This is a bad idea._

He stood on the threshold of Cherry’s house, box held loosely in his hands. If he were human, he’d be sweating up a storm. “Pst!” he heard a hiss, and glanced in its direction. What he saw made him scowl. Piper, Hancock, and Dogmeat were all piled haphazardly behind a bush at the end of the driveway. “What are you waiting for? Go on!” Piper called out.

“Go get her, tiger,” Hancock encouraged, winking. Dogmeat barked excitedly. Nick rolled his eyes. “Shut up, all of you,” he scolded as he knocked on the door.

A brief moment later the door opened. Cherry was wearing a simple green dress, hair straight and out of its usual ‘do, and Nick thought she looked as beautiful as ever. It was a date, sort of. They weren’t going out or even doing anything, but the persistent detective wanted her to take a night off from all the work she was doing around Sanctuary. She relented, on the condition that he spend the evening with her. He pretended that hadn’t been his goal in the first place, and now here they were.

Cherry opened the door wider. Nick stepped into the house, removing his fedora as he held out the gift he was holding. “Got something for you, darling,” he drawled, and he made a point of running his gaze down her body. She flushed, and he smirked in response. He got a strange satisfaction out of making her flustered; she was always calm and collected in any situation, but put them alone in a room together and she turned into an awkward mess. Then again, he wasn’t much better. He still hadn’t worked up the nerve to even kiss her yet; she didn’t push, letting him set the pace of their growing relationship. It endeared her to him more than he could say.

“Nick…” Cherry gasped as she opened her present. It was a simple silver chain, with a pendant shaped like a Nuka Cola bottle. Looking closely, she saw it actually had 'Nuka Cherry’ etched onto it. Grinning, she hugged the synth, who felt a thrill at the contact. “It’s lovely. Put it on me?” She gave it to him and turned, lifting up her hair, revealing her slender neck.

Nick draped the necklace around her neck, fingertips brushing her soft skin. He brought the clasps together… and paused.

_I can’t do this._

Memories flashed. Another life, another man and woman, declaring their love for each other, building a future, only for it to be taken away forever. Jennifer, the lovely Jenny, bleeding out in Nick’s arms as he cried out in anguish… First he lost his reason for existence, then he lost his existence altogether. The memory twisted, morphing until it wasn’t Nick, but himself, who was holding Cherry as she gasped for air…

Nick the human had everything, and it was taken from him. Nick the synth had nothing, and it had to stay that way.

He pulled away, dropping the necklace carelessly to the floor as he jumped to his feet. “I’m not doing this anymore!” he exclaimed, his tone panicked.

Alarmed, Cherry stood up. “Nick, what’s wrong?” She reached out for him but he winced and pulled back, as if she burned him.

“This. You. Me. All of it.” he paced restlessly. “I shouldn’t be doing this to you.”

“Doing what? What are you… why are you so worked up?”

“Because I-”  _I love you._  All the time they’d spent together and he still couldn’t say it. “I… care for you, and I think you care for me, and it’s not right. You deserve better than a bucket of bolts with some rubber skin glued to it.”

“Nick!” Horrified, Cherry’s heart sunk into her stomach. She’d hoped something would happen between them tonight, but this was not what she had in mind. She knew he had trouble dealing with his identity, but this seemed to be worse than the other times, and it hurt her to see him so agitated. “After all we’ve been through together… I don’t think less of you just because your parts are mechanical and mine aren’t.”. Nick raised his eyebrows. He thought she’d deny his differences, insist he was just as human as she was.

She approached him slowly, as if he were a deer waiting to bolt. When she got close enough she reached out and caressed his face tenderly, and Nick surrendered to her touch. Instead of ignoring his exposed metal frame, she focused on it, tracing her fingers over his imperfect synthetic skin. Her sharp green eyes peered up into his bright yellow ones, and Nick swallowed reflexively. “If, if you really don’t want to be with me because you don’t feel the same way, I’d learn to accept that.” She licked her lips. “But I know that’s not the case. You’re trying to be noble, to protect me from myself. It’s sweet but, it’s also unnecessary. I’m a grown woman, I make my own choices and my own mistakes. I don’t know what the future will bring, or what I’ll want five or ten years down the line, but right now, at this very second, what I want is you, Nick Valentine.”

Pain, but also joy, hummed in his circuits. “No one… no one has ever talked to me like that. Or cared…” He could almost feel the lump forming in his throat. Human Nick would have been crying at this point. “I don’t deserve you, Cherry.” It was a poor attempt at dissuading her from this path, and he knew it. Her eyes continued to bore into his, and he found himself leaning in towards her, his lips meeting hers. They were soft and moist, and felt as perfect as he imagined them to be. He took her in his arms, gripping her tightly as he deepened the kiss, pleased as she moaned against him.  _I’m a fool…_  he was too distracted to finish the thought.

*

Please comment!! :)


	9. Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was immediately inspired by this prompt from Amber M.M on AO3: “ may i rec Cherry and Nick just chilling/being romantic one night, when nick suddenly realizes "i’m going to outlive them" or something like that?”
> 
> This is the longest or second-longest fic I’ve written yet for this fandom, and it was actually very easy to write, so I’m really really happy with how this turned out, and I hope everyone who reads it agrees!
> 
> Just a warning, very brief mention of suicide near the end.

“Thank you Nicky,” the nervous man mumbled, wringing his hands. “I just don’t have anyone else to-”

“Don’t you worry, Moe, I’ll find whoever broke into your shop. And Cherry hasn’t given up on finding some of those old items for you. You’ll be back in business in no time.” Nick patted the vendor’s shoulder, who thanked him once more as he left the office.

Finally alone, Nick shook his head. What was supposed to be a pit-stop in the City turned into a week-long stay, as he was bombarded with clients on a daily basis. He’d have to talk to Travis about his radio announcements. Not that he didn’t appreciate the free advertising.

Nick walked around his desk to sit at his chair. There was a pile of folders, neatly stacked, next to some other, less organized files. A carton of cigarettes was next to him, Ellie’s handwriting sprawled on the top.  _For another long night._ Smirking, Nick helped himself to the smokes as he got to work.

*

**Knock, knock knock knock, knock. Knock knock.**

Startled, Nick glanced up. His internal chronometer told him several hours had passed since he’d sat down, and it was well past the middle of the night. It was much to late for it to be another client, unless it was an emergency. But the odd, melodic pattern made on the door suggested that wasn’t the case. The more urgent a case was, the more frantic the knocking. He put out his cigarette and stood up.

He placed a hand on the doorknob, his other hand on his gun in case it was a trap. He cracked open the door… and grinned. “Hey you,” he greeted, stepping back to allow the clearly drunk woman access.

“Heyyyy.” Cherry giggled as she tripped over the threshold, conveniently falling into Nick’s arms. He noted the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and… Jet? He frowned; she wasn’t usually one for chem use.

“Must’ve been a hell of a night, darling,” he commented. It was Piper’s birthday, and all the journalist had wanted was a girl’s night out. Cherry planned the entire event, even going so far as to buy everyone new outfits and makeovers. She was wearing a red sequin dress with matching heels, one of which was in her hand and the other nowhere in sight. Her hair was piled about a foot high on top of her head, still holding together even though the rest of her looked rather disheveled.

“It sure was, buddy,” she replied, her knees giving out. Nick scooped her up easily, laughing. He’d never seen her inebriated before, and it was an interesting change of pace from her usual serious demeanor. She needed a night to unwind, and he was happy that she took full advantage.

“Glad you had fun. Now lets get you to bed.” Still carrying her, he made his way through the small space, careful not to bump her into the wall.

“Ooh, lets.” Her voice took on a sudden sultry tone that would’ve given him goosebumps in different circumstances. Tossing her shoe aside, her fingers began loosening his tie, and when it was out of its knot she pulled it off his collar with a firm tug, and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Alright alright, easy there.” He lowered her onto the bed, prying her hand away as it fumbled for his buttons. “You’ve had a long day. Time for sleep.”

Instead, she sat up, getting onto her knees as she wrapped her arms around Nick’s torso. “I’m too wired to sleep.” Winking, she pressed her chest against his. “I think you might be wired the same way, if you know what I mean.” She kissed him, hard, and he responded despite himself. He cupped her face as her mouth explored his, the sensation making Nick think of a million different things he wanted to do to this woman.

When he felt his belt buckle unfasten, he broke the kiss, pulling away abruptly. While they could be called a couple, that didn’t mean he could take advantage of her. He shook his head. “Not tonight, honey. You need your beauty sleep.”

Cherry pouted, and Nick almost gave in right then and there. This playful, almost younger side to her was intoxicating. He could almost picture her in her university days; going out every night with friends, heading to class the next day with a hangover, but still serving that smug grin of hers as she blew everyone away with her focus and intellect. Damn, he would’ve liked to meet that woman. Not that he didn’t love who she was now, but the world of today tended to change people. Seeing a glimpse of her old self, seeing her so carefree, was a small treasure. She deserved a break from her worries.

Sighing, he settled on a compromise. “How about this… I’ll get into bed with you, and if you’re still awake after five minutes I’ll… take you in a manly fashion.” He winced; his dirty talk was two centuries out of practice. But it seemed to work on Cherry, who grinned as she lay down on her side, her hair not allowing for any other position.

He awkwardly settled onto the mattress, lying on his back, and she immediately snuggled up to him, draping her arm and leg around him. He held her tight, waiting for her to get comfortable. “I’m counting down the five minutes, babe,” she mumbled, face buried in his shoulder, eyes already closing.

Chuckling, Nick rubbed her arm. “So am I, dear.”

She was asleep two minutes and thirty-four seconds later.

*

Nick didn’t move, not wanting to disturb Cherry. He was more than happy to be her pillow. It was almost normal, something real couples did, except for the fact that he couldn’t sleep. He listened to her steady breathing, mind wandering in the silence.

_I’d like more nights like this._

He imagined them living together, possibly in that house she had just bought in the City. They’d work together at the agency, solve cases and have adventures, then go home and spent their nights together. Their friends could visit, and they’d host dinner parties. They could take vacations, travel to Sanctuary and Goodneighbor, maybe even explore beyond the Commonwealth. Yet as happy as these thoughts made him, sadness was there as well.

They’d never be allowed to marry. Yes, he had been present at Edna and Mister Zwicky’s ceremony. A robot and a human was one thing; he was a  _synth_. No one would accept such a match. Maybe a symbolic one; he knew the pastor was open-minded. But a legal marriage was out of the question. The thought hurt, more than it should. A reminder of all the things he couldn’t give Cherry, because of what he was.

Children? Out of the question. When they found Shaun… maybe. Maybe they could be a family together, if the boy would accept him. But Nick, even human Nick, didn’t know the first thing about being a father.

What if Cherry wanted Shaun to have siblings? Adoption was a possibility of course, the only possibility. A biological child was out of the question for them. Now Nick felt slightly ashamed as his thoughts turned adult.  Hell, he couldn’t even make love to her, not really. Not in the way he’d want to, or she’d want from him. He knew Cherry well enough that it wouldn’t matter to her, or at least that’s what she’d say. There were plenty of other things to do that they’d both enjoy. But in the back of his mind, he’d always have a fear that it wouldn’t be enough. That she’d eventually get bored, or… try to find satisfaction somewhere else.

Nick twitched, tightening his hold on the sleeping woman. She wasn’t the type of person to ever do that. She would end their relationship before it got to that point; like removing a bandage, it stung when ripped off quickly, but it was less painful than dragging it out. Then he’d be left alone, a broken man with nothing to show for his hope.

Or they’d stay together until she died. Old in her bed, middle-aged in the middle of the wasteland, tomorrow in the City. Whichever scenario came to be, it was inevitable. And he’d be left alone anyway. What would he have left to live for after she was gone? He wouldn’t be able to start over, not again. This was his second life; a third was out of the question. He’d be little more than a husk occupying space, no energy to try and rebuild.

Then again, it didn’t have to be that way. He wasn’t truly immortal, and he was far from invulnerable. His parts had to be maintained, replaced. If one of his vital systems got corrupted, or a core component damaged beyond repair, that would be it for him. He was built to last, but everything had an expiry date. He wasn’t that much different from a human in that regard, after all. An expanded shelf life, similar to ghouls, and a bit tougher to kill, but the dangers of the Commonwealth could take him out as easily as they could Cherry or anyone else. He could be the first to go instead of her. The future was uncertain.

He had another option. Once he lost her, he could… end himself. It would be the most painless course of action. If he had no reason to exist, what was the point?

A snort pulled him out of his dark reverie. Cherry turned onto her other side, still deep asleep. Her stiff hairdo hit Nick in the face, and he scooted aside, giving her most of the bed. Grabbing an extra blanket he covered her, kissing her shoulder before getting up. As much as he wanted to spend the night with her, he still had work to do.

_Besides,_  he thought with a smile,  _there are plenty of other nights to look forward to._

*

I live for comments and kudos!


	10. Easy Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on a prompt from @friendlyrejection: “ okay so f!ss hears easy living for the first time on the radio and shes like “oh i remember this song!” and she starts singing and nick is like ‘oh no……. im in love now…….'”
> 
> Also, my first ever piece for Fallout Fluff Friday, which was just invented today by @sapling-ghoul on tumblr.

“Where did… how did you get this?”

Nick was speechless as he stared at the contraption before him. It took up a whole corner of the common area, which had been rearranged and redecorated. The couches and a new bar table were at one end, while the middle area had been cleared and a mirror ball light installed on the ceiling. The other lights were off, adding to the intimate atmosphere.

Cherry was nothing short of ecstatic as she showed off her new toy. “I found parts for the casing around near Goodneighbor. The rest, well.. I had a lot of help. But my dad used to own one and he’d work on it when I was around, so I wasn’t totally helpless.” She winked. “What do you think?”

Nick laughed quietly. The jukebox looked brand new, as if untouched by the environment it was in.  “Darling, it looks like a million bucks. So do you, by the way.” The woman grinned as she twirled around to put on some music, and he watched her as she chose a song. She was wearing a simple green dress, hair meticulously done up in her favourite beehive. It looked like a scene out of Picket Fences, or those old soap operas that used to be on television. The housewife dutifully waiting for her husband to come home from a long day’s work… a dream from a bygone era. He’d never really want that kind of life; Cherry would never stay behind and let someone else do all the work for her. That had been the plan for other Nick and Jenny, but he wanted a different life. As long as she was living it with him.

“The song selection is still a little narrow,” Cherry admitted, abruptly bringing him out of his thoughts. “But I’m sure we can find more if we look hard enough.” She pressed a button, watching the record being placed. “I know this one plays on the radio all the time, but it’s a favourite.” The first notes of the song rang clear, and Nick smiled fondly. Easy Living. Every time she heard it, Cherry would stop whatever she was doing and just listen. One small piece of the past, but it was enough to brighten her day, even in the darkest moments.

Her hips swung to the melody as she sauntered over to the detective. She grabbed his fedora, ignoring his protest as she tossed it at an empty chair. “Dance with me,” she whispered in his ear as she untied his trenchcoat’s belt, throwing the coat aside. She liked getting him out of his usual attire; he didn’t mind too much, so long as no one was around to see the lack of decorum. Only then did he actually notice that the common room was conveniently empty. It was just the two of them.

He took her, one hand on her waist, the other holding hers, and led her easily. The last time they had danced was to a waltz at Mayor McDonough’s birthday, a much grander affair. This was quiet, and personal, and perfect.

Cherry’s breath was hot on his neck. They swayed to the music, and Nick felt his servos skip a beat when Cherry pressed her mouth against his ear again. “Living for you is easy living…”

Closing his eyes, Nick relaxed against her. She liked to hum, all the time, but she’d never actually sung before. Her voice was sultry and a little rough around the edges, but to him it was as smooth as silk.

“…It’s easy to live when you’re in love…”

Nick froze, snapping his eyes open as the lyrics dawned on him. Cherry’s hand squeezed his, oblivious to his near panic as she continued her serenade. “And I’m so in love… there is nothing in life but you.”

_She loves me._  One simple realization, yet it dominated his mind so thoroughly his motor function control glitched, causing a violent spasm to run up through his body.

Immediately Cherry pulled back, looking up at him with worried eyes. “Nick?”

“I…” Nick appeared lost. “No one has ever… I mean I know we were… but I guess I didn’t really believe you could…” he shook his head, trying to get his word processing program to work again.

Cherry hugged him closely. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything you’re not ready to say. I know how you feel, and you know how I feel. That’s enough.”

Nick buried his face in her shoulder, feeling like a complete idiot. They continued to sway, but Cherry stopped singing, to his regret. His self-doubt had ruined the moment, and he hadn’t even reciprocated his feelings.

The song was over, and silence reigned for a tense minute. Biting her lip, Cherry looked over at the jukebox. “I’ll go choose another song,” she announced, tentatively slipping away from her dance partner.

Nick finally regained his faculties and grabbed her arm, just a little roughly. “Can I make a request?”

Cherry laughed, uneasiness slowly vanishing. “Of course. What do you want to hear?”

Nick gave her a soft kiss on her lips before answering. “Easy Living.”

*


	11. Collapse (part one of two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely, angsty prompt: “Hey, so i’ve got a fic idea. So the ss and nick get in a huge fight with raiders, a deathclaw etc.. a building or something collapses, and nick thinks the ss was crushed and is freaking out looking for them, only to find them injured but not dead and has to carry them back/ be all worried about them?” This'll be in two parts due to length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: there is violence/injury in this chapter, nothing *very* explicit or gory, but it's there. Also Hancock is featured because he's their bro and I wish I could travel with him and Nick in-game, but this'll do for now.

“Where the fuck did these assholes come from!” Hancock dove behind a rusted car, narrowly missing being sprayed by bullets. He drew his shotgun as he tried to get a sense of where the gunfire was coming from. Every which way, from what he could tell.

Cherry and Nick were headed to Diamond City, after checking in on some of the nearby farms. She was going to buy Home Plate, the empty house near the market, so that she’d have somewhere to keep supplies and spend the night every time she visited the city (somewhere slightly larger than a certain cramped detective agency). Hancock was tagging along to see them off at the city gates before heading up to Goodneighbor with supplies for the town.

At least that had been the plan. They had unknowingly crossed into mutant territory, the boundaries of which were constantly shifting, and without warning they were ambushed.

Cherry surveyed the situation quickly. She had taken cover around the corner of an old building with a brick facade, while Nick was across the street behind an old newspaper stand, barely out of sight. Hancock was several feet behind him. She didn’t like them being split up, she preferred having her partner at her side. But at least they had an extra person to tilt the odds in their favour.

“Stay down!” she yelled at her companions. “Nick and I will target the ones above us. Hancock, keep an eye out for any on the ground!” She drew her laser rifle, bringing the scope up to eye level as she aimed. Nick was already firing, taking out the closer mutants. Her priority was to take out the mutants on the far rooftops, and she started shooting at them, with deadly accuracy.

Hancock heard a noise behind him, that dreaded “beep, beep, beep” that no one wanted to hear when fighting super mutants. “Suicider!” he called out in warning, spinning on his heel. He saw the lumbering beast running full-tilt towards him. Hancock shot twice, slowing down but not stopping the thing, and he cursed as he took a few steps _towards_ the mutant before firing again. His shots hit closer to the mark this time, stopping the bastard in its tracks. Its nuke detonated, shaking the ground with its explosive force, far enough away to be harmless to the trio.

One by one the mutant numbers thinned. Another wave of them caught the group by surprise but and they were handled quickly.

_Beep._ Cherry’s trigger finger twitched; she whirled around, her sights empty as she scanned for another threat.

_Beep._ Nick’s auditory sensors, more finely tuned that a human’s, heard it too. “Shit, there’s another suicider!” he called out to her.

“Where?” she asked, but her question was answered just a moment later when the threatening noise got louder, and was followed by a vicious growl. Turning her gaze upward she saw a mutant on the ledge directly above her, snarling as it jumped. “RUN!” she screamed as she dove headfirst into the nearest building.

The suicider exploded as it landed, taking out the entire corner of the premises she had just sought shelter in. The blast propelled her forwards as flew through the air and collided into the wall, the force whipping her head back and forth to smack hard against the old wooden planks. Her helmet made a disturbing cracking sound as it took the brunt of the impact, cushioning her head from the worst of it. She slid down the wall face-first as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Nick staggered back from the explosion, watching helplessly from the other side of the street. He took a few halting steps towards Cherry, torn between the fear of her being dead and the need to take care of her. His panic eased as she began to stir. Her movements were slow, her face hidden from his sight, but she was definitely moving. He sighed in relief.

It took a few seconds longer than it should have to process the sound of warping metal and shifting concrete.

“Shit! Nick!” Hancock’s warning went unheeded as Nick realized what he was seeing. The ceiling above Cherry’s head was already sagging dangerously low as the walls around her leaned inward. The whole structure was about to collapse.

“Come on doll…” Nick whispered, but Cherry wasn’t getting up. She couldn’t get up.

The synth broke into a dead run, gun falling from his hand as he tried to reach Cherry first, even though  logically he knew it was impossible. He heard Hancock yelling at him to stop, but he didn’t care.

The three-story building dropped like a sack of dead weight, collapsing on top of itself. The dust cloud burst outward in every direction, obscuring the falling debris of the crumbling structure. Nick’s forward momentum drove him right into the path of a large chunk of wall that was hidden from view, knocking him to the ground as the slab of concrete fell on top of his leg. A surge of electrical impulses, representing pain, shot up his body before fizzling out into nothingness, which only meant that those circuits were now useless and his leg would be in serious need of repair. But that was the last thing on his mind as he stared at the field of rubble, which groaned and eventually settled around him. The whole street corner was buried… and so was the love of his life.

His anguished cry echoed through ruins.

*

Coughing, Hancock arose from a pile of debris, dazed. He had been further back than Nick, and so had avoided the worst of the collapse, but a shower of bricks had rained down upon him. Even so, he was no worse for wear. Taking off his hat he waved it in front of him until there was enough clean air to breathe again.

“Nick!” His voice croaked, and he coughed again. “Cherry!” He scrambled to his feet. After the building fell he hadn’t seen what happened to his comrades. He tried to make them out but his vision was slow to adjust. His foot kicked against a gun, Nick’s gun, and he picked it up as he continued moving forward.

An angry yell came from ahead of him, and he sprinted towards it until he tripped over the trapped synth. “Oof! Shit. Nick, are you-”

“Get this thing off me!” Nick was pushing all his weight on the slab, but couldn’t get enough leverage. Hancock noted the detective’s desperation and he thew himself against the concrete wedge until it finally rolled aside. Nick grabbed Hancock’s arm and hauled himself to his feet, dangerously off-balance as he put most of his weight on his good leg. 

“Cherry was in the building when…” Nick trailed off, and Hancock gulped nervously. “Let’s go check it out,” he suggested. “All these old offices have a basement, or a cellar. Maybe she-she’s just trapped.” The ghoul stuttered, not something he normally did, and he patted his pockets for his med-x stash, cursing when he couldn’t find it. “Shit, I lost my supplies. You?” Nick felt around, shaking his head when he came up empty.

Hancock and Nick spent a half hour climbing and crawling over the ruins. Only a small part of the back wall was still standing, but Nick recognized it as where Cherry had been when the collapse happened. Hancock pushed a strut aside while Nick bent low, focused eyes searching for any clue or hint that led to the missing woman. He wouldn’t leave until he found her.

“There!” Hancock pointed. There was a hole in the floor, obscured by rubble. They cleared the debris, moving carefully as the floor beneath them wobbled unsteadily. As they worked they discovered that there so much a basement as a trick floor; whomever had lived or worked here once had something to hide. It was shallow, barely two feet deep, but it had enough room for a person.

Nick cried out in relief when he spotted what could only be a human woman’s hand. “Cherry! Answer me love, come on.” He dug through the broken flooring as much as he could, and Hancock reached down, grabbing her from under her arms and hauling her up. As soon as they cleared the hole Nick shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her. “Wake up,” he pleaded as he cradled her. He could make out a pulse, and could hear her ragged breathing. But her face was heavily bruised, and blood seeped from her ears and nose. He knew without looking that all her medical supplies were either buried or broken, but Hancock confirmed it anyway.

“We gotta get her to Diamond City. It’s the only way.” Hancock was still breathing hard from the exertion of digging her out. “Let me take her.”

“No,” Nick replied defensively, struggling to get his metal arm hooked under her knees. When he finally had her he stood, every joint groaning in protest, and he ignored the rather loud rattling sound that began to emanate from his kneecap with every step.

Hancock looked about ready to murder someone. “Valentine, you stupid bucket of bolts, you’re barely fucking holding together yourself, you can’t-”

“ _ **I got her.**_ ” Nick growled at the ghoul as he clutched Cherry tightly against his body. He wasn’t going to let anyone take her from him.

*

The walk was slow; tortuously slow, leaving Nick with plenty of time to think about their predicament. It _would_ have been faster to give the unconscious woman to Hancock, who could run ahead with her while Nick lagged behind. It was irrational of him to insist on carrying her but… if something happened and he wasn’t with her…

“I love her Hancock.” Nick’s voice was low and apologetic.

Hancock patted his shoulder. “I know, buddy. I know.” His voice was sombre. “She’s tougher than she looks. She’ll be alright.”

At that moment a soft whimper caught their attention, and the two men stopped abruptly. “Cherry?” Nick squeezed her arm. “Darling, can you hear me?” She moaned again, and her fingers twitched, before she fell still.

Nick’s face fell. A fresh trickle of blood crept out of her ear, running over the dried blood trails already caked onto her skin. The red, and the ugly purple bruises, stood out harshly against her paleness, and her laboured breath had him scared shitless. She was dying right in his arms. That couldn’t happen to him. Not again. _Jenny…_

“John…” The ghoul nodded at Nick’s unspoken question as Cherry’s slack form was transferred over and Nick took his gun back. Hancock was gentle, hushing her softly when she made another pained noise, but as soon as he had a firm hold on her he took off at a brusque pace. Nick watched them go, cursing his fragile clockwork body as he limped forward. His only companions now were his revolver and his increasing sense of dread as he made his way through the old Boston ruins alone.

*

Part two will be up very shortly :) Please please comment!


	12. Collapse (part two of two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely, angsty prompt: “Hey, so i’ve got a fic idea. So the ss and nick get in a huge fight with raiders, a deathclaw etc.. a building or something collapses, and nick thinks the ss was crushed and is freaking out looking for them, only to find them injured but not dead and has to carry them back/ be all worried about them?” This'll be in two parts due to length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: there is violence/injury in this chapter, nothing *very* explicit or gory, but it's there. Also Hancock is featured because he's their bro and I wish I could travel with him and Nick in-game, but this'll do for now.

Hancock grit his teeth, torn between moving quickly and holding Cherry steady as he filled the looming silence by ranting at his oblivious friend. “This is the last fucking time I travel sober. How the fuck do people go through life like this. Fucking mutant fucking bastards. Just wait till I get to Goodneighbor, I’m gonna have Fahrenheit go out and turn every last one o’ them to fucking dust, how does that sound?”

He almost didn’t hear the weak cough that served as an answer, and he slowed down as he watched Cherry wake up. “J…John…?” her eyes blinked open, unfocused, one pupil dilated more than the other. _That’s not good,_ the mayor thought.

“Hey there,” Hancock greeted, forcing a cheerful tone. “Try not to move. I’m getting you to Diamond City. You got hurt real bad.”

“…Nick?” Cherry tried turning her head to look for him, but gave up as white-hot pain shot up her neck and through her skull. Her fingers dug into John’s overcoat as she sobbed in pain, until finally the worst of it passed.

Hancock tightened his grip on her, trying not to bounce her too much as he walked.  “Nick’s alright, he’s right behind us,” he soothed. “You’re worse off than he is so I’m getting you to a doctor ASAP. He’ll meet us there. Don’t worry about him.”

Her head lolled on his shoulder as her body went limp. “I love him John,” were her last words as oblivion claimed her once more.

Hancock’s mouth was set in a grim line. “I know, sister. I know.”

*

Left. Right. Left. Stumble over a rock. Curse out loud. Left. Right.

What a sight he must be, Nick thought. Something from a tragic romance, perhaps. Injured and alone, trudging through a war-torn city to get to the woman he loves. A woman who might die, unless she could beat the odds. Can love truly conquer all?

“I gotta stop reading those books Ellie keeps getting me,” he muttered.

Damn near every servo below his waist was blown to hell, with a few fused circuits as well, judging by how his diagnostics program couldn’t even complete. His right foot was crushed, and he had to actually hold his right leg to get it to move properly. He had done what he could with the screwdriver he always had on him, tightening his joints best he could, but there was little else to be done. He figured he wasn’t actually that far from Diamond City, but at his current pace it might as well be on the other side of the continent.

He stumbled again, falling onto his knees. When he tried to get up his leg gave out completely, making him collapse face-first into the asphalt. “No no no…” he struggled into a seated position to inspect the damage; his leg was now leaking coolant. Removing his belt he tied it around the tubing best he could until the leak was down to a drip. The makeshift tourniquet would keep him from losing more of the vital fluid, but he couldn’t risk moving, which could further damage the hose.

Nick’s fist pounded into the ground in frustration. “Damnit all!” Useless. He couldn’t rescue Cherry, and now he couldn’t even rescue himself.

A low bellowing sound erupted from down the empty street, and Nick raised his revolver as he looked for the source of the noise. He was a sitting duck, but he had to try. _For Cherry._ He steeled himself for a fight.

“Ho there!” A vaguely friendly voice called out as a trio of humans came into sight. A guard, followed by another, and a brahmin. A trader brought up the rear, and as they got closer he recognized her; it was Cricket. Not the most reputable caravaner, but a familiar one. Nick lowered his gun, and he let loose a small laugh. “Hey!” he shouted, waving at them.

“Is that Nick Valentine?” Cricket smirked as they approached. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“That’s a long story. Can you get me to Diamond City? I’ll pay… somehow.” He winced as he felt his pants pockets for caps, coming up empty.

“Well I just came from there but…” she sighed. “Yeah, hop on. Your vaultie friend can owe me.” She motioned to her guards, who picked the synth up and settled him on top of the brahmin.

“You know I have some engineering knowledge if you want me to take a look at that,” the male guard said, pointing at Nick’s broken leg. “At least you’ll be able to walk again.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it,” Nick said gratefully as he looked at Cricket. “Get me there in the next hour and I’ll make sure you’re paid double.”

The trader cackled. “Triple, and done.”

*

“No ghouls-”

“Shut it, you dick. This is _the_ vault dweller, and she needs a doctor now. Step the fuck aside before your piece of shit mayor finds out you let a hero die at the city gates.”

Hancock’s venomous words had the desired affect, and the reluctant guards moved aside. One fell in step behind him but he didn’t care. He made a beeline for the clinic, ignoring the shocked onlookers as he brazenly strolled through their ghoul-free city. He could feel Cherry getting weaker every passing minute; it had taken longer than he thought to get to Diamond City. Without pausing he kicked the clinic door open as he reached it, startling the doctor within.

“A building fell on her. Fix her. Hurry.” He lowered Cherry’s prone form onto the bed as the doctor bustled around getting ready. Hancock’s arms were trembling from carrying her weight for so long, and he stared at her as he stretched them. He was unnerved by how still she was… she was much too still.

“Shit!” He took her face in his hands, his fingertips pressed against her neck as he leaned his ear down to her mouth, which now had a faint blue tinge to them.

He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t see the synth hobble in as he yelled in desperation.

“Fuck, doc, she’s not breathin’!”

And Nick’s world collapsed for the second time that day.

*

_The sudden, explosive sound of a gunshot still rang loud in his ears, even minutes after he heard it. Nick’s hand was glued to the grip of his weapon as he walked slowly towards the source of the noise. This part of town normally didn’t see any trouble, which is why he had asked Jennifer out for dinner here. Were the gangs expanding their territory again?_

_He strode towards the disturbance, footsteps echoing behind him. A crowd was already gathering of course, circling whomever was the victim of yet another senseless crime. “Police, move aside,” he announced gruffly, flashing his badge. The shocked spectators parted… and Nick’s heart leapt to his throat at the sight of his fiancée splayed out on the cold ground, a bullet hole ripped through her chest._

“ _Je… Jenny?” A horrible gurgling sound was the only response as blood bubbled from her mouth. Nick dropped to his knees as he took the woman in his arms, muttering soothing words as he stroked her hair. “Stay with me darling, stay with me…” Her eyes widened in recognition as she stared up at him. She tried to speak, but whatever words she wanted to say died with her as her fragile body breathed its last._

_Minutes or hours passed; Nick couldn’t tell time anymore. It took three officers to pry him away from Jenny, and he went kicking and screaming, cursing the name Eddie Winters as he vowed revenge on the man who stole his future from him._

“Nick! Snap out of it! Nick!”

A whirring sound in his ears startled the synth, making him jump upright. His visual receptors popped as Hancock’s face came into sharp focus. The ghoul was kneeling in front of him, hands gripping his shoulders in a vice-like grip. Nick could feel his systems starting up, a sensation he hadn’t experienced since he first came on… had something happened to him? The last thing he remembered was… _oh no…_ Nick knew he had to get up, but his body would no longer cooperate, so he had to settle for writhing weakly as Hancock steadied him. “She’s…. she’s gone, she…”

“No buddy, no. Doc’s got her breathing again. You shut down for a few minutes there.” Hancock patted the detective’s good cheek. “I almost lost you both.” His eyes were glossy, Nick thought absentmindedly as the words sunk in. _Breathing again…_ Nick sighed in relief, sagging into the ghoul’s arms. “Thank you…” He gave Hancock a weak hug. “Thank you for saving her. I owe you… everything. Thank you.”

Hancock cleared his throat. “Yeah well… try to be careful next time. I don’t need all my friends checking out on me at once.” His voice was casual, but Nick could hear the hint of stress in it. It had to have been painful to watch the two of them go down at the same time.

“Help me to a chair, would ya?” Nick asked, and it took a few minutes before he was finally settled next to the unconscious woman. Cherry was still being tended to, but there was no sense of urgency from the doctor as they set up a drip with a blood pack. “So she’ll be okay?” he asked hopefully. The doctor nodded, launching into an explanation of the woman’s injuries, but Nick zoned out as he took Cherry’s hand in his own, his other stroking her hair gently.

*

Both synth and ghoul stayed the night, and it wasn’t until Cherry finally opened her eyes the next morning and whispered a quiet greeting that Hancock left to find a mechanic for the synth. He snuck out quietly, not wanting to interrupt as Nick kissed her fervently.

“Oh Nick,” she gasped as he finally pulled away, giving him a once over. “You look… are you going to be alright?”

Nick was floored by her concern. “Me? I’m fine, you’re the one-” he broke off, shaking his head as he buried his face in his hands. The emotional toll of the day finally bore down on him, and dry sobs slowly wracked his body as Cherry struggled to sit up. “I’m okay,” she murmured soothingly as she wrapped her arms around him. “We’re all safe. It’s okay now.”

“I love you,” Nick moaned. He couldn’t shed tears, but it wasn’t from lack of trying. The last time he reacted like this was when we found out the settlement that had helped him all those years ago was destroyed. “Please don’t do that again. I can’t- I _can’t_ -”

Cherry planted her lips on his forehead, his cheek, his ear, every inch of his face, and he clung to her as she comforted him. “Let’s stay in the city a while,” she suggested once he calmed down somewhat. “Help me set up my new house. We’ll stay as long as you want.” Still at a loss for words, Nick nodded.

It was a full week before either of them could leave the clinic. Serious brain injuries required more than just stimpaks to heal, and it took three days before his jury-rigged leg could support his weight again. Even after regaining full functionality, Nick refused to leave her side, insisting she have a clean bill of health before finally departing the doctor’s office. Cherry let Nick fuss over her, knowing his over-protectiveness was more for his benefit. After such a close call, she was hardly in a rush to get back to the wasteland anyway. They sent word to the others that she was okay, then went up to the mayor’s office to buy the vacant house by the market. When she unlocked the door, Nick picked her up bridal-style and carried her over the threshold, making her laugh. He was finally allowing himself to relax, and she was happy to see him smiling again. Somehow they had survived a near-catastrophe, there were surely more catastrophes out there waiting for them. _Let him be happy for now,_ Cherry thought as she watched Nick inspect their new living space. _Let him be happy._

*

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
